About Damn Time
by TyyTyy
Summary: Hello Tyy! Love you're work, and I noticed you had a list of prompts! From Prompts 1, I'd like to request a story around: 6,11, 30, 34, 40, 43, and 49! Good Luck! I can't wait to see what you create!


***About Damn Time***

Being in love with your best friend was a complicated thing- for it could go one of two ways.

There was a certain pair who'd been inseparable for years. Their friendship had started from when they were kids and had only grown stronger over the years. However, the closer they became, the deeper the feeling they acquired for one another. But, to both of them, acting on those feelings could prove to ruin the special relationship they already had, and for fear of that they'd both silently decided to keep things as they were.

This day was just like any other, though they were going to their first party since their high school days. They were together a lot. Often. Almost daily. When Sakura wasn't stopping by his work to take him lunch, he was meeting her after her shifts to walk her home.

Even most of their days off were spent together. Either Sasuke would invite her over to watch a movie, or Sakura would ask him to go grab some food with her. They enjoyed spending time with each other even more than anything else. It was as if they had a silent but mutual understanding between them.

Neither of them ever took up time with other people, at least not outside of their usual crowd. They didn't try to date, mostly because they were too distracted with their feelings for each other and also because nobody could respect their relationship. Jealousy was a terrible thing… a thing even the two of them felt at times, when another person flirted with them.

Sasuke especially had a hard time keeping his emotions in check whenever some guy made a pass at Sakura. He was usually so good at remaining impassive. There wasn't much that could get him riled up. But, he couldn't take anyone touching her casually, even the most innocent of touches. He couldn't even stand it when someone flirted with her. One compliment was one too many.

When those things happened, he'd lose it and all he could do was walk away. If he didn't he'd either be getting in a fight- or pushing Sakura away. More than anything, he didn't want to lose her.

Sakura's feelings and reactions were similar.

Being attractive as he was, Sasuke got a lot of attention. It was never easy for Sakura to see any girl fawning over him- even from a distance. Sasuke didn't like touchy, but there were some girls who would even cling to him at times. She loved him so much that she feared confessing her feelings and ruining the close friendship they already had… But it hurt her deeply anytime another girl even called his name.

They were both so thankful the other never made time for a significant other. Certainly that would prove to tear apart their friendship. Even if they could look past it and accept the other being with someone else, nobody would be able to understand and accept their relationship.

For those two though, they were happy with things just as they were. At least for the most part.

"Why are you being so quiet today?" Sasuke asked thoughtfully as they walked along in the cold night air. The ground was already a few inches deep in snow and it was just starting to flurry again.

Sakura glanced over at him, a slight smile gracing her lips. "Why not?" She shot back at the same time she bumped her arm against him purposefully.

"Because it's unusual." Sasuke muttered, but he was smirking at her playful attitude. He was sure they would have a good night.

"Can't a girl think?" She rolled her eyes, her smile brightening into a grin.

Shrugging his shoulders, Sasuke exhaled loudly. "Whatever."

It wasn't like Sakura would ever admit that she was worried about girls coming onto Sasuke at the party. She was mostly mentally preparing herself for it, because she already knew it would happen.

"Sorry." She sighed. "I'm not trying to be distant or anything. Just a lot on my mind."

"And you tell me everything, yet for some reason whatever is on your mind you want to keep to yourself?"

Clicking her tongue, Sakura retorted, "Please! I don't tell you everything."

"Oh, really?" Sasuke raised a brow at her declaration.

She blushed at the challenge in his tone, knowing full-well how many times she'd confided in him (being her best friend) on some very personal matters. There was really only one thing she kept to herself when it came to Sasuke, and that was anything to do with her feelings for him.

"It's nothing really. It's just… well, you know I'm not good with crowds."

"Ah… I see." He nodded to himself.

In all honesty he'd already known that neither of them would even be going to a party to be around a crowd had it not been for a close friend of theirs begging them for weeks on end to go. Sasuke wasn't thrilled about it, but he did feel it would be nice for them to step out of the norm, if only for the night.

"If you weren't taking me, I wouldn't be going at all." Sakura grumbled, though the party itself wasn't really what was getting to her.

"Hn. Good."

"What do you mean 'good'?" She bumped him again. He bumped her back.

"Good that you wouldn't be going without me. Because you'd more than likely get yourself in trouble."

After stopping in her tracks and momentarily gawking at him, Sakura bent over and scooped two large handfuls of snow into her gloved hands and quickly went about making a snowball. She'd just finished preparing it when Sasuke turned back and realized what she was doing.

"Don't you dare throw that snowba-" He was cut off when she tossed one and he had to jump aside to dodge it. However, another followed and being unexpecting of it, it hit him straight in the face. "Goddammit."

Sakura was unable to contain her giggling as she ran up to him, helping him wipe his face free of snow. His narrowed gaze softened considerably when her hands lingered on his face and for a moment, they were close, their faces only inches apart.

Their eyes on each other's, their faces only a breath away. Sakura's gloved fingers on his cheeks. In that moment everything else was forgotten to them. If they had been anyone else, it could have been the perfect opportunity for a kiss. But for those two, it was a brief moment that left them both flustered and blushing as soon as they realized what they were doing.

Though they were both slightly embarrassed, they fell back into step side by side without another word. Neither of them were really uncomfortable, but rather they were feeling curious. It was times like those when they felt as if their feelings just might be mutual… but there was still always a chance that they were wrong.

The rest of their walk to Naruto's place was spent in thoughtful silence.

…

"So you two finally decided to show up?" A tipsy Naruto glared at them upon opening the door. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes glassy. It was obvious he'd long since started drinking.

"You're lucky we came at all." Sasuke grumbled while tugging Sakura inside behind him.

The entire house was packed. The music and the chatter were both too loud for sober ears and several people had already noticed their arrival.

"Food, booze and everything is in the kitchen. My home is your home, ya know. Better eat before you drink though."

"Idiot. We've already ate." Sasuke told him matter-of-factly.

"Yeah… we went out for dinner, since we knew we'd be drinking." Sakura added.

"Mm hmm. Makes sense. Well, grab some drinks then." Naruto grinned while raising his own glass to them.

Sasuke pulled Sakura along, heading for the kitchen. Once there, they ran into a few of their mutual acquaintances. Neither one of them were very social and so since they'd all gone their separate ways after high school, Sakura and Sasuke never reached out to those old friends and eventually those old friends had stopped reaching out to them as well.

Still, they were nice enough to exchange a few pleasantries as they both got themselves a drink. While a group of guys occupied Sasuke with small talk, Naruto's girlfriend and two other girls she'd known her whole life pulled Sakura aside to speak to her privately.

"So, Sakura… are you and Sasuke finally going out?" Ino asked suggestively while leaning in close to Sakura.

Ino and Sakura had been close back in their school days, but after Sasuke became her best friend, Sakura had let everyone else go in a way. Even when they were apart for months at a time though, Sakura still knew how Ino was. She responded with a cold glare.

"Yeah right. You know we're not like that."

"Sheesh. You two are still in denial?" Tenten grumbled then. She was another schoolmate who Sakura hadn't seen in a year or longer.

"You guys are so close, honestly…" Hinata trailed off and Sakura sighed. She really loathed being questioned about her relationship with Sasuke. Instead of responding, she drank.

Sasuke hated it as well and unfortunately, he found himself in a similar situation.

"You're telling me you still haven't tapped that?"

The Uchiha's brows twitched at his old friend Sai's comment. However, before he could nap back Neji put his two cents in.

"Seriously. If nobody else is allowed to have her you should stop being an imbecile and go for it."

"Shit, you've only had the hots for her for what… half your life?" Kiba laughed then.

They went on and on and annoyed as Sasuke was with those guys' usual banter, all he could do was drink.

A few hours later and dozens of drinks down the hatch, Sasuke and Sakura were both in the basement- amongst a dozen or more other party attendants.

There were a few pool tables and at that time, Sasuke and Neji were having a game. Sakura had climbed onto the bar just to the side of the table they were using, where she sat quietly to observe- and drink.

Ino had just been chatting with her, but the blonde was quite drunk and Sai had come over and whisked her away somewhere. Sakura certainly didn't mind a few moments of peace. Though it wasn't really peaceful, what with the loud-mouthed Naruto tending the bar she was perched on and somebody constantly needing a drink.

"Can I get a beer?" A guy she didn't know came to lean against the bar only a few inches from where she sat.

"I need one too." Sakura looked back at Naruto who quickly got them both a beer. Just as the guy opened his bottle, he turned to her with a grin.

"Hey." He said coolly, his eyes trailing over her where she sat until his view was obstructed by black.

It was Sasuke, leaning right in between the two and holding a hand out to Naruto who gave him a beer without a word. The guy finally looked past the black shirt to see Sasuke grinning quite sadistically at him.

"Hey." Sasuke said back meaningfully, a cold gleam in his sharp, obsidian eyes.

Sakura laughed lightly as the guy turned on his heel and walked away immediately. Sasuke turned to look at her as he sipped his drink. For a moment, Sakura found herself lost in his gaze. It was almost insane how much she loved him.

A frown took to her lips when his eyes turned from her, a strange and unfamiliar emotion showing in them that Sakura couldn't name. He never said anything and after chugging the remainder of his drink, he left the bottle on the bar and returned to his game.

Sakura couldn't help wondering what had been on his mind just then.

For a while, she sat there thinking about what had happened. It was out of character for Sasuke to actually run a guy off from her unless the guy was overstepping certain boundaries, but Sakura just assumed that maybe Sasuke didn't like the guy for some reason. The last think she would have ever suspected was Sasuke having feelings for her.

He did though. The game was a lost cause when he returned, distracted as he was. It had to be the alcohol. Though he wouldn't consider himself drunk, he'd drank much more over the night than he usually did. Normally he would look the other way, get some distance, or force himself to keep cool in times when guys would approach his best friend, but that night he'd been unable to stop himself.

Pissed as he was at his actions, what bothered him more-so was how aware he felt of how she'd looked at him. Had she always given him such a look? One filled with admiration and longing. Was he intoxicated enough to be imagining things? Was she really looking at him as if she felt for him, what he felt for her? Or was she just looking at him like any other time?

"You should make your move." Neji came next to him grumbling.

Pushing aside his annoying thoughts, Sasuke turned his attention to the table, but he found only his remaining balls there.

"The game is over." Neji smirked. "That wasn't the kind of move I was talking about."

With a sigh, Sasuke left him pool stick on the table and went to have a seat in the corner of the room where there was an empty couch. Everyone was standing around socializing and he felt he definitely needed some space.

Sakura was feeling a little dejected. Something was obviously bothering Sasuke but for some reason, she felt she couldn't go over and talk to him about it like she normally could. Instead, she asked Naruto for another drink.

Not long after that Naruto took himself and Sasuke a beer, joining him on the couch. They drank together quietly for a few moments before Naruto finally spoke up.

"Sasuke… If you're really interested in Sakura, you should just tell her, ya know?"

Sasuke groaned, having been at his limit with people hounding him on the subject.

"I wish you would all get it through your damn heads already. Sakura is my best friend. That's fucking it."

"Fine. But, if you ask me you're just wasting precious time."

"Well…" Sasuke took a pull of his beer and then sighed. "Nobody asked you."

"You're still an ass."

Sakura saw Sasuke shrugging his shoulders indifferently just as a girl came to casually sit next to him, occupying the only open seat on the couch. Her heart twisted at how close she was to him. Just as Sasuke's eyes turned to his side where the girl sat, Sakura hopped off the bar with a depressed sigh.

It wasn't like she wasn't expecting some girl to make a move, it was inevitable. But, she was depressed that it bothered her so much even after she tried so hard to prepare herself. Walking around the bar, she got herself another drink while glancing over at the couch to find the girl saying something while blushing and twiddling her fingers nervously in her lap.

"Here, take a shot with me."

Sakura blinked at Neji who was suddenly handing her a shot, standing right next to her. After thanking him she took it and they drank together. She turned all her attention to Neji to keep from looking towards that certain corner.

"I'm surprised that you and the Uchiha are still not dating."

Sakura blushed at Neji's words. "Um… we're just friends."

"You sure about that?" Neji asked seriously, his brows pulled together as he waited for her answer.

She nodded. "That's it."

It had never been anything more, even if she wanted it to be.

"Yet you won't give any other man the time of day."

"It's not like that." Sakura argued.

"Oh?" Neji seemed amused then. "So you think Sasuke wouldn't mind if you strayed away from him and took up time with another guy?"

"Huh?" Sakura was taken aback by his question. "Of course he wouldn't. I don't date only… because I don't have time to."

Even Neji knew she was lying about that. "You have the night."

"What?"

"Maybe you should prove it to everyone that the two of you really are just friends by experiencing life a bit."

"Like how?" Sakura frowned and took the next shot he offered her.

"Have a good time. Flirt a bit. Otherwise Sasuke might get the wrong idea and suspect you have serious feelings for him."

Eyes widening, Sakura's cheeks flushed. "You think that? Sasuke knows me though… and no guy can accept him being my best friend."

"I would." Neji shrugged, grinning suggestively.

Sakura could have never known the purpose behind Neji's words and actions that night.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Hang out with me instead of him tonight. It doesn't have to mean anything."

Taking a look back at where Sasuke had been, she noticed he was no longer there. Upon checking the entire room, she found no sight of him. That girl was gone as well. She wondered then if Sasuke had actually liked the girl… if they were together somewhere. The thought hurt her… a lot.

"So?" Neji inquired while handing her another shot.

Sakura took it, throwing it back instantly and savoring the burn as it went down. "Fine. I'll hang out with you."

That was when Neji knew that things would finally move forward for those two. He'd deal with the Uchiha when the time came- and he was sure that time would come soon enough.

As Sakura went about drinking and chatting with Neji, Sasuke had made his way outside for some fresh air in hopes of cooling his head. It was one thing to deal with the occasional fangirl, another to put up with his co-called friends constantly nagging him about Sakura and it really bothered him to see anyone coming onto Sakura.

When he saw Neji got to her though, his blood started to boil. It didn't matter to him how vehemently he denied his feelings for his best friend, to him- Sakura was off limits to anyone, especially his buddies.

At first he'd figured they'd just be having a friendly conversation, after all they were all mutual friends. But then he'd noticed her blushing. Neji tried to talk him into doing something he felt he wasn't ready for, and when he refused so adamantly, how could he be mad when somebody else took the step he was too afraid himself to take?

The cool air outside did nothing to cool him off though, and even as he paced back and forth through the yard, he continued to drink. Everyone was inside so aside from the house, he had peace. Had it not been for his insolent thoughts, he probably could have calmed down even if only a bit.

A few shots in and Sakura's buzz had taken a sharp turn. By then she was laughing with Neji and they'd started their own game of pool. She was an amateur but surprisingly with alcohol backing her, she was sinking one shot after the next and effectively running the table.

"Wow, you're good." Neji seemed surprised and his comment distracted her enough for her to miss her next shot- and she laughed.

"No. Just lucky." She said, knowing it had to be the truth.

"If you say so." Neji smirked as he went about lining up his first shot.

"We need another shot."

Neji shook his head as Sakura scurried off behind the bar to pour them both a shot. He couldn't stop grinning. He knew if those two got drunk enough, those hidden feelings would finally surface. By then, phase two of his fool proof plan would have been working itself out.

"Yo, Sasuke… we're about to drain this whole half gallon and you're helping."

Sasuke scowled at Naruto as he spoke. Shikamaru, Kiba and Lee were with him. Looking down at the empty glass in his hand, Sasuke found himself unable to decline the proposal.

Naruto had a barrel on the side lawn where he started a fire and the five of them stood around it together and took their first shots from the liquor bottle. There was enough alcohol in their system to keep them warm without the fire, but they were all thankful it wasn't snowing at the time.

Hinata ran into Tenten and Temari when she came downstairs from running to the restroom. She couldn't help overhearing the conversation they'd been having.

"I don't know what he's up to but… I know he's not really trying to get with her or anything."

"Well, I just can't believe she'd hanging out with any guy that's not Sasuke. She doesn't even do that with Naruto."

"Are you guys talking about Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah." Tenten said. "She's downstairs with Neji."

"…and Sasuke's outside." Temari added.

"Well… that doesn't necessarily mean anything. Surely they need some time with other people."

The other two girls exchanged a glance.

"Let's go downstairs." Temari grinned. "I think something interesting will happen tonight."

Only half an hour later the guys were at the bottom of their bottle. Kiba was noticeably wobbling but all of them were continuing to drink.

"Shit. Where's Sakura?" Naruto asked loudly, coming to sling his arm over Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed then. He couldn't believe he'd been so lucky to be free of Sakura related questions as long as he supposed his luck ran out.

"Right?" Lee chirped. "It's not like Sakura to be away from Sasuke this long."

"Over and over." Sasuke grumbled, his fists clenching. "You bastards don't know when to give it a rest."

"No, I'm just worried about her is all." Naruto muttered as if thinking something as he spoke. "If you're not going, I think I'll go check on her."

Sasuke scowled at Naruto as he turned and walked off, but it was only a second later that he was right behind him.

Sakura wouldn't say that she didn't enjoy hanging out with Neji. They'd known each other for a long time and he was a cool guy- and he never made her feel uncomfortable. Even after three games of pool and at least a dozen shots, he hadn't made a single advance towards her. The whole time though, she couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke.

She wondered what he was doing.

"Whew." Sakura breathed, gripping tightly to her pool stick when she swayed a bit from the alcohol in her system. It wasn't the stick that kept her on her feet though, it was Neji who'd suddenly wound his arms around her.

"You okay?" He asked.

Sakura nodded, her eyes closed as her body swam in intoxication. She was certain she'd never been so drunk before.

"I need to sit down." She slurred.

"If you sit now you'll pass out."

"Shit… you're probably right." She laughed.

"Can you stand properly?"

He loosened his hold on her only for her to cling to him in fear of falling. Her legs had forgotten how to work it seemed.

Sasuke followed Naruto downstairs and into the basement. The first thing he seen was Sakura. Neji's arms around her, and Sakura clinging to him. It settled with him in all the wrong ways. Before he could stop himself, he'd made his way over there to stand before them. Before he could say anything, Sakura noticed him and turned to him with wide eyes.

"Sasuke!" She was so glad to see him- and without a girl.

"Sakura…"

She released Neji who also let her go as she stepped over to Sasuke and wrapped her arms around her waist. He stiffened at the closeness and her touch, but only because he was overly aware at that time. Of her, of himself, and his feelings.

"Sorry." She giggled. "I'm kinda drunk and I need someone to hold me up… and I'd rather it be you."

Startled by her words, Sasuke's lips parted, but he quickly recovered himself and smiled softly at her as he wrapped his arms around her in return.

"No problem." He told her, feeling rather pleased with her preference.

She looked up at him, eyes sparkling with delight. The way she gazed at him then made him feel wuilty for even thinking she would be with anyone else. Sakura didn't have to be with him, but he knew he couldn't accept her being with anyone else either.

"Let's drink!" She declared with a grin and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"As if I'd let you drink any more. First you need to sober up a bit."

"Hmm. Fine. If you say so."

Once she released him, Sasuke slowly pulled his arms from around her, offering her his arm for support instead. She held tight to him and together they left the basement, with all eyes on them.

Upstairs in the kitchen Sakura sat at the bar while Sasuke got her a piece of pizza that had been ordered for the party.

"Thank you, Sasuke." She took the food happily and ate it without another word as Sasuke sat next to her, another beer in his hand.

"Feel any better?" He asked as he watched her, his free hand propped under his chin.

"Much, actually. I'm still drunk though." She giggled.

"Well you rarely drink so it's not surprising."

"You don't either!"

"More than you." He shrugged but he was quite drunk himself.

"So… where were you?" Sakura couldn't keep herself from asking.

"Hmm?" Sasuke looked at her curiously, blinking in wonder when her already flushed cheeks brightened.

"Were you… um…" She dropped her gaze to the counter bashfully. But, she knew she was going to ask him anyway. Maybe the alcohol was helping, she wasn't sure, but she went for it. "Were you with that girl?"

After the question was out there, she glanced back to her side at him. "What girl?" He asked, brows pulled together in confusion.

Sakura blushed again, his words making her feel stupid for even assuming Sasuke was doing anything with that girl. He didn't even know what she was talking about.

"Uh… never mind." She shook her head and stood carefully, being sure of her feet.

"Hey… what are you doing?"

"I don't feel like sitting. You want to dance with me?"

"Me? Dance?"

Sakura took his hand with a laugh and pulled him out of his seat.

"Sakura!" Though he tried to protest, Sasuke went along with her into the living room where she immediately started dancing.

Sasuke wasn't a dancer, not even when he was drinking. But he quickly found himself grinning as he watched her. Sakura was a happy girl, but there was something about the way she danced around with a smile on her face that just made him feel a genuine happiness. By then, they were ignoring everyone else at the party.

Eventually Sakura pulled Sasuke into the hallway just beside the staircase, giggling all the while. Sasuke was forced against the back wall while Sakura leaned against him. It wasn't purposely at first but he felt nice to her, and so she'd sighed as she leaned against him, deciding not to move with Sakura giving him suggestive looks throughout the night and with the way she clung to him then, Sasuke couldn't help the turn his thoughts were taking. It would make so much more sense if she did feel the same way about him.

He wanted her to.

Head lolling back, Sakura stared up at him through cloudy eyes. Sasuke felt certain that the look in her eyes was far from innocent. Everything about that moment was telling him she'd been wanting all the same things he did. It could have been from his intoxicated state, but with her giving him that look and Sasuke being so tired of holding back, he leaned down without thinking twice about it and he kissed her.

It was the first kiss they'd ever shared and it was far from just a peck on the lips. His lips covered hers hungrily. He kissed her hard, stealing her lips, her voice and all her thoughts.

Sakura was blown away. After all the time she'd been secretly in love with him… after wanting him to be more than her best friend for so long… after all the time she'd spent being miserable because her feelings couldn't possibly be returned, it ended up being Sasuke who'd made that first move.

All the air rushed from her lungs and escaped her just as his lips claimed hers. It was a firm but soft caress that shook her to the core. He'd kissed her long and meaningfully, his hands coming to cradle her face, fingers digging into her hair as he held her in place.

A thrill of emotion unlike any she'd ever felt filled her, causing tears to well up in her closed eyes. His lips parted from hers just long enough for her to suck in a shaky breath and then he was kissing her again, and again.

Each kiss grew in passion, becoming more urgent until they were both clinging to each other as their tongues met heatedly.

With her knees trembling and her heart beating so rapidly it hurt, Sakura grabbed two handfuls of his hair and pulled tight, forcing their mouths apart. She gasped for breath and shivered when Sasuke groaned in apparent protest.

Every ounce of doubt out the window, Sasuke forced her head back to gaze at her face, marveling in the way her eyes fluttered open and she stared up at him in awe.

"Stop it." He whispered, his voice hoarse and even sexier than it had ever been before.

"…stop what?"

"Giving me that look."

It was one that was all too inviting. One that made him want to have her in every way- right then and there. He'd wanted Sakura for as long as he could remember and if she kept looking at him like that, he'd surely lose every bit of restraint he had left.

Then his words had caused her to blush and avert her eyes from his shyly. He frowned when she pulled away, releasing him at the same time. He might not have wanted to lose his cool with her, but he didn't want her running off from him more.

That was one thing he couldn't handle.

"Maybe we should go get a drink." She suggested, looking around nervously as if fearing they'd be caught.

It probably wasn't her best idea. Sasuke felt that neither of them needed another drink, but he wasn't going to argue with her. It was probably better if they found something to distract themselves anyway. So together, they went and got a drink.

Though they kept to themselves as they drank as time ticked by, their eyes continued to meet and their thoughts never strayed from each other- and what had happened in the hallway.

Sakura was on edge from how alive she'd felt from the instant his lips claimed hers, and Sasuke couldn't shake the feeling brewing within him. It was too late for him. He'd been holding back for too many years. After he'd displayed his inner feelings and desires, he was thinking about her more than ever before.

She never stopped looking at him and with him already having crossed the line in their friendship, he didn't want to hold back anymore. He wanted to jump at the opportunity of making her his, of being upgraded from best friend- to lover. Nobody would ever make him happy like she could, and he would be all that for her and more.

His mind was already set. He'd been foolish. He really had been wasting time. It was nothing but obvious to him then as he kept watching her.

Sakura had a thing for him too.

Even she was more aware of it than before.

Tension was at an all time high after all the alcohol and that kiss. Try as they might to keep a distance between them, to prevent themselves from shattering their friendship and sculpting something entirely new and far deeper. They were drawn together and before they knew it, they'd wandered off and pounced on each other without another word needing to be said.

There was no stopping them. Unexpectedly sudden as if was, it had been a long time coming and neither of them were the least bit hesitant as they made their way up the stairs, stumbling as they struggling to hold onto each other and keep from breaking their heated kiss. Eventually they made it to the top and ran into a door.

"In here," Sasuke broke the kiss long enough to say.

He pulled her inside as soon as the door was open and they made it to the bed in a matter of seconds. Sasuke lowered her there, his lips never leaving hers as she held on desperately to him, kissing him back with an urgency that was baffling even to her. But, she'd been craving him for so long, just as long as he had her, so she wasn't holding back either.

"Sasuke," She moaned against his lips, lost in a sea of bliss from the feel of him above her. Though he held up most of his weight, his body being flush against hers and combining with all his kisses, nothing had ever felt more right.

He was hard in all the right ways, a lean kind of muscular that told he was strong, but not big and bulky. He smelled good, though his cologne was barely noticeable over the scent of alcohol and burned wood, but it was all a heady mixture that only furthered her drunken state.

She was high on the moment, on the feel of him, on his kiss and the sight of him hovering over her. With each part of their lips, she stole a glance at him. He'd always been sinfully beautiful, the kind of sexy that made any woman swoon by a look alone. He was cool and sure of himself, confident and calm all the time. It was rare for him to ever lose his composure- though she had seen it happen.

Everything about Sasuke had attracted Sakura, as it did every woman. But, she'd feel in love with his personality, his thoughtfulness and consideration. He was the greatest best friend, so she could only imagine how devoted he would be as a lover.

They were really doing this, and that was all Sasuke could think about. He'd longed to hold her unlike he'd ever been able to hold her before, to kiss those lips that had always been so alluring to him, to hear her call his name out passionately.

There was nothing that could have kept him from having her that night.

He only hoped she wouldn't regret giving herself to him.

And she never would.

Sakura was on cloud nine. Her body quivering as if all desire and passion within her had been dormant up until then. Her voice was uncontainable as his lips parted from hers to pepper kisses down her neck and over her collarbone. She moaned and whimpered, having never felt such a need from anything in her life.

It would be her first time, though she was aware it wasn't Sasuke's. Being his best friend, she knew more about him than even he himself knew sometimes. Still, she couldn't say she was disappointed about it as his hands started feeling her up. She figured he must have really known what he was doing to get her body wound up so effortlessly.

By the time his hands reached the button of her jeans, she was breathless and nearly crazed with need. So much so, that she was on the verge of tears. His fingers brushing against her skin on her lower abdomen had something unfamiliar coiling within her. She held her breath as he made quick work of undoing her button and lowering the zipper on her jeans.

Weak with desire, she was unable to even budge as he pulled her pants off. Though it seemed like he had no trouble at all.

Sakura took the time to savor the way he looked at her, lips parted and downcast eyes full of lust. When he leaned back down and pressed a hot, open-mouthed kiss just beside her navel, her back arched off the bed and she gasped. Slowly, his kisses trailed north while her shirt was pulled up and off. It felt like only seconds before she was lying beneath him in nothing but her underwear.

There was no shame, no bashfulness that took away from the moment. Being completely comfortable with Sasuke, Sakura was beyond thankful that Sasuke would be her first- and hopefully her last. The future wasn't on her mind though, only the present.

His shirt came off next and though she'd seen him shirtless more times than she could recall, it never got old. He was a sight to behold, one so glorious that she almost got off just by staring at him. He removed his jeans slowly and Sakura's heart was racing like never before as he climbed back over her, their underwear being the only thing keeping their most intimate areas apart.

She was beautiful, but never had she been more gorgeous as she was then, laying half naked beneath him. Sasuke had never been more thrilled about anything, never wanted anything as much as he wanted her. He wouldn't rush it though. No, he would be sure they both thoroughly enjoyed this.

Her hair smelled amazing, like strawberry shampoo- and her skin had a citrusy scent that seemed to heighten his craving for her. Each time he kissed or touched her, she responded with the sweetest of sounds and the most subtle of movements. All of which were seductive in their own way. Though she didn't know it, Sakura had Sasuke wrapped around her finger for the longest time.

He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep it up. He'd never been so aroused in his life, so hard, so overwhelmed with need. This was one night he wanted to savor, but he was dying to be buried inside her.

He'd forced her legs apart and settled himself between them. It felt like home, like heaven. When he kissed her once more though and she ground her hips up, allowing his erection to press firmly against her thinly covered folds, his lips left hers instantly, a low groan escaping him.

"Sakura," Her name left his lips like the most precious of prayers, a plea of desperation that she just couldn't ignore.

While her arms wound around his neck, she forced his face back down to hers and kissed him again, silently begging him to go even further, to keep from denying them both of what they'd been wanting for so long.

That kiss was the last push he needed.

His hands slipped under her back, quickly finding the clasp on her bra and after a momentary struggle he'd had it released and completely off of her. The second his hands came in contact with her naked breasts, her mouth fell open in a breathless and silent gasp. However when his fingers found her perked and tender nipples she yelped in surprise from the feeling, overwhelmed by the sensation jolting through her body.

"Sasuke… Sasuke!" She called his name over and over and he found himself so hard it hurt.

As badly as he wanted to, he could wait no longer. His hands left her breasts to reach for her panties and slowly he pulled them off, holding his breath as he did. When he pushed her legs apart once more he noticed the way she trembled. He sucked in a breath at the sight of her wet sex, untouched until then.

It was his. Only his. She was his.

Finally.

The only thing that had him hurrying to remove his briefs and not take the time to admire her was the way she was panting and shaking. She needed him and he wasn't about to deny her.

With both of them naked and unimaginably aroused, the second Sasuke was back on top of her they were grasping onto one another and exchanging kissed that were more expressive than any before. Releasing her, Sasuke took a hold of his length to position himself at her entrance. Sakura cried out, unable to kiss him back any longer as she felt his thick member rubbing between her slick folds.

She was soaked and oh so warm, leaving Sasuke lost in pleasure and fearing how long he would last once he was inside her. Even dripping wet, Sakura's body was reluctant to take him in.

Though momentarily discouraged by the minor set back, Sasuke was quickly distracted when he released himself to touch her instead. His fingers crossed her sensitive nub and she moaned loudly, her hips bucking at the sudden intense feeling. She'd never been touched in such a way.

Knowing it would be her first time, Sasuke had initially feared it may be hard to bring her to climax, but he wasn't thinking that anymore. Her body was already wound tightly and just waiting to explode.

Fingers dipping down to her entrance, he circled I slowly, taking in and loving the way she cried his name and begged him for more shamelessly. As badly as he'd wanted this, he never dreamed it would be so fulfilling, even before the deed was done.

She was tight even against his fingers. Using one at first, Sasuke hummed in approval at how she squeezed against him. There was no way he'd last longer than a couple minutes inside her. Alternating between circling her clit and stretching her with his fingers, it wasn't long before Sakura was nearly screaming in pleasure and thrashing under him, uncertain how to take the building of her first orgasm.

He'd done all he could to prepare her to take him and though he didn't want to hurt her, he had to have her. Waiting even a moment longer wasn't an option for him. Once again in position, he forced himself inside her, though merely an inch at first. The resistance wasn't quite as strong, but she was still so tight it was almost unbearable.

A string of curses escaped him one after the other as he entered her, slowly sinking into her by centimeters at a time. He pulled out and eased back in, repeating the process and going deeper with each thrust. Finally he pulled back and with one forceful thrust filled her completely.

With tears in her eyes, Sakura wailed his name, clinging desperately to him as he stilled completely, giving her time to get used to the feel of him. He kissed her neck and sucked the skin just above her pulse as he held tight to her and slowly started to move again. Sakura's nails were digging into his back, but that only proved to turn him on more.

She felt so good that he couldn't help himself, he moved knowingly, easing back a few inches before filling her again and again, his pubic bone stimulating her clit every time. He couldn't stop and even though he was moving so slowly, he was already straining to keep himself from coming.

Sakura had never felt so full. Everything about what she felt was so intense she didn't know what to make of it. She knew what an orgasm was, she knew her body was striving for it, but it was all so new to her and at that point she was so overwhelmed she wasn't sure how she'd go on.

Sasuke could tell easily that she was close to her own limit and she wasn't sure hot to handle the feel of it. All the building was intense but she more than likely couldn't imagine the relief she would feel upon releasing all that tension. He couldn't wait for her to let loose.

Leaning down, he closed his mouth around one of her nipples just as he picked up speed and with each movement they both climbed higher, grew closer- until she screamed and clawed at his back as she came.

Her sex fluttered around him in the wake of her orgasm as he body thrashed wildly beneath him. It didn't take another movement for him to lose it. His cock throbbed as he spilled all he had inside her with a deep and sexy groan.

Collapsing on top of her, they lay there panting and trembling in the aftermath of their lovemaking and it was a long time before either of them moved.

When Sasuke finally forced himself up and pulled out of her, she winced and he rolled over to lay on his side next to her. "Sorry," He breathed, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close. "You okay?"

Flushed and sated for the first time, Sakura nodded tiredly. She'd never felt better, happier. She was elated with this development and it had been even better than she'd anticipated.

"…Are you okay?" She felt obligated to ask and her question earned a laugh from Sasuke.

"Ah." He assured her, but she was beginning to feel slightly embarrassed.

"Um… I think I need to use the restroom."

Sasuke released her, watching as she found his shirt and shrugged it on before shakily making her way to the bathroom. Sasuke couldn't contain his grin. Rolling onto his back, he rested his hands behind his head and sighed.

He'd never been happier.

That is until the bedroom door opened suddenly and he sat up with a start only to find Naruto gaping at him in shock.

"Uh… is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

Sasuke blinked a few times, thinking over the best way to answer his question. "Well… it's not what it looks like."

Naruto's eyes darted around the room suspiciously. "Oh… then what is this exactly?"

He hated to do it, but for some reason he felt it necessary to tell the truth. "Things happened… and me and Sakura… we used your bed."

There was a long pause before Naruto roared, "You did what?!"

Shocked and at a loss for words, Naruto could say nothing more. His bed being used wasn't even the issue at that point, he just couldn't believe his friends had finally fucked. Finally stopped lying to themselves. Finally took the step they should have taken so long ago.

Just as he was starting to get lost in thought the bathroom door opened and Sakura stepped in, instantly turning red from head to toe at the sight of Naruto standing there. Drunk as she'd been, she was no idiot. She and Sasuke had just had sex in Naruto's house, in his room on his bed no less- and then they'd been found out so soon. Years of denying their attraction to each other and now that it had happened, she was certain neither one of them would ever live it down.

"Well… this is awkward." She said finally, fidgeting nervously and after a moment, Naruto burst into laughter.

"I'd say it's about damn time!" He continued to laugh. "Well uh, you two take your time. Keep my room as long as you want, ya know. See ya!"

As soon as Naruto bolted out of the room, slamming the door behind himself, Sakura sighed and hesitantly turned her gaze to Sasuke. He was watching her calmly as she forced herself to get back into bed with him while fighting off her anxiety.

Her stomach filled with butterflies when Sasuke instantly pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her. It felt heavenly to lay her head on his chest and she was so tired her eyes immediately fluttered closed. He kissed her forehead and that was the last thing she remembered before falling asleep.

Later when she finally woke up, groggy and with her first ever hangover, she groaned. It was when she went to sit up that she found she couldn't. She was held in place by one strong arm that was firmly tucked around her.

It was Sasuke. Sasuke was holding her. Her best friend. He was naked, as was she from the waist down and then realization struck her hard. She'd slept with her best friend. She had sex with Sasuke. Hesitantly, she lifted her gaze to take in his face and found him watching her lazily, his eyes half open.

Sasuke enjoyed watching her face turn the brightest shade of red, her eyes sparkle with delight and something else he couldn't quite place. He knew now that she had feelings for him, but now they had to talk, to know what the other was really thinking, and feeling- or where things would go from there. He gave her his best smile just before leaning over to rest his forehead against hers.

"We should probably talk about last night."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
